You Are Anything For Him
by tigra.grece
Summary: Justin a une discussion avec Lindsey quand tout le monde est a Pittsburg par rapport au passé et surtout par rapport a Brian.  Qui entend la discussion. Que va t'il se passé ?


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur  
je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide  
C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement  
j'écris comme je parle donc voila...  
Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en  
ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.  
Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Je fais tout ceci pour m'amusé et pour faire des fics par rapport a une de mes passions QAF.

Personnage Principaux de la Fic : Lindsay, Justin, Brian & Melanie

Pairing : Brian/Justin

**Résumé :** Justin a une discussion avec Lindsey quand tout le monde est a Pittsburg par rapport au passé et surtout par rapport a Brian.

Qui entend la discussion. Que va t'il se passé ?

Suite de **It's Only Time when I Found You**

**You Are Anything For Him**

Un repas de famille chez Debbie :

"Justin, je pourrais te parlé en privé" dit Lindsay

"Oui" dit Justin

Justin était en train de joué avec Gus pendant que les autres parlaient de tout et de rien, mais Lindsay voulait lui parlé de quelque chose.

Melanie vit Justin partir avec Lindsay, elle comprenait de suite pour quoi c'était. Mais elle avait déjà mis en garde Justin si vraiment elle voyait que ca

montait un peu loin elle ira prévenir Brian.

"Qui a t'il, Linds" demanda Justin

"Pourquoi tu n'est pas retourné a NY, t'aurais pu resté que quelques jours au lieu de carrément revenir complètement" demanda Lindsay

"Car je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y être, quand on a déjà tout fait La-bas et qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous attend ici" dit Justin

"Mais et ton avenir ?" demanda Lindsay

"Mon avenir, n'a pas besoin d'être tracé par toi, c'est moi qui le décide" dit Justin

"Ne le prend pas comme ca, je dis ca pour ton bien" dit Lindsay

"Je suis allé a NY, je suis resté quelques mois, j'ai fait des expositions, j'ai réussi, mon agent était d'accord pour que je retourne a Pittsburg,

car ma muse est ici. Et ici c'est chez moi." dit Justin

"Mais tu vas faire comment pour tout, ce ne va pas être prudent pour toi. Meme pour ta relation avec Brian cela va être complexe" dit Lindsay

"Ce n'est pas complexe avec Brian, car il est au courant et tout se passe pour le mieux, comme tu as pu le voir on a même pu venir a Toronto tous les deux, on est très soudées, je ne sais pas

si tu as remarqué mais je ne suis pas la personne voir même Brian d'il y a quelques années, tu sais les gens changent des fois.

Et après pour mon art, j'ai juste a monté 1 semaine avant et tout préparé et c'est bon" dit Justin

Lindsay pendait faire changé d'avis Justin mais n'y arrivais pas

"Je sais que pour ce qui est de la revue, tu as fait ca pour mon bien, mais si je voulais pas qu'on en parle. Voir même que je voulais pas que tu la montre

a Brian c'est qu'il y avait une raison. D'ailleurs je t'en veux encore un peu pour ca, car c'etait a moi de m'en occupé"

"Et pourquoi ?"

"Comme si tu voulais m'écarté de Brian"

"Je n'ai jamais voulue ca, surtout que j'allais partir a Toronto"

"Ca ne veut rien dire, car toi tu sera toujours proche de lui, que moi si je partais il pouvait arrivé qu'on ne se serait peut-être plus parlé. Mais manque de chance pour toi

on est très amoureux. Et on se le prouve, pas de la même façon que tout le monde. Mais on se le prouve"

Brian voyait que Justin & Lindsay discutait mais pas des meilleures façon donc il se rapprochait & Melanie lui fait signe que ca peut dégénérée, elle allait lui parlé

"Si tu vois que ca monte trop haut dans la discussion, intervient, car moi je ne pourrais rien faire" dit Melanie

"Merci de prévenir" dit Brian

"Cela te concerne plus que moi, car moi je sais deja quel est mon point de vue, et elle ne l'approuve pas vraiment" dit Melanie

"C'est par rapport a ce que un jour tu me parlais par Téléphone" demanda Brian

"Oui, c'était une raison pour laquelle je t'en ai parlé pour que tu puisse faire quelque chose" dit Melanie

Du retour a la discussion de Lindsay & Justin

"Mais sache que tu n'est presque rien, que du jour au lendemain tu peux te retrouvé sans rien. Et n'oublie pas que tu devrais me remercié que tu puisse encore dessiné"

"Mais ou, je peux me retrouvé sans rien ? De quoi tu parle ? Je t'ai remercié je ne sais pas combien de fois pour tout ca et je te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ca"

"Tu peux te retrouvé sans rien, par rapport a Brian, et aussi que tu n'as aucun droit"

"Mais aucun droit pour quoi" dit Justin surpris et qui élevé la voix

"Par rapport a Gus" dit Lindsay

"Mais que vient faire Gus la dedans" dit Justin

Brian avait entendu le mot Gus il décidait de rappliqué

"Que se passe t'il ?" demanda Brian

"Rien" dit Lindsay

Justin ne répondait pas

"J'ai entendu un peu votre discussion donc je suis venu "

"Tu avais pas besoin de venir,tu pouvais continué a discuté avec les autres, on se débrouillé" dit Lindsay

"Si on se débrouillé, on peut toujours continué notre petite discussion"

"Je pense pas que ca puisse intéressé Brian"

"Peut-être que si car cela nous concerne tous les trois"

"Pas du tout c'est une discussion entre toi & moi"

"Alors que fait Gus & lui dans la discussion"

"Car tu es avec Brian et que tu es comme un deuxième père pour Gus"

"Ah tu reconnais que je suis avec Brian, et que je m'occupe de Gus comme un deuxième père que j'ai quand même passé énormément de temps avec lui"

"Oui mais tu n'aura aucun droit sur Gus"

"Si, il peut en avoir si notre engagement tient toujours, c'est a dire se marié dans quelques semaines"

"Hein ?" demanda Lindsay surprise que le mariage va tenir la route

"Melanie n'a pas du t'en parlé, comme Gus, c'est qu'ils ont gardé le secret"

"Mais de quoi ?"

"On est allé parlé a Melanie en tant qu'Avocat niveau droit et engagement par rapport a nous deux, elle nous soutiens, puis Gus pour le fait de si il était

content si il pouvait passé des vacances avec nous un peu plus souvent, de ce qu'il veut sans sa chambre a Britin, et si il voulait toujours être le garçon aux bagues"

"Mais pourquoi personne ne m'en as parlé"

"Peut-être que ca devait resté secret" dit Brian

Lindsay était très surprise de tout ca

"Tu es surprise" Dit Brian

"Oui un peu" dit Lindsay

"Maintenant tu le sait, tu le sais très bien que je ne ferais pas de mal a quiconque et que je ne suis jamais resté pour de l'argent ou autre.

Mais on m'avais mis en garde comme tes manigances mais je ne les remarque que maintenant, peut être que c'est la que j'ai pu grand ouvrir mes yeux " dit Justin

Prochaine fic en suite dans la continuation **"Une Tres Bonne Attention"**


End file.
